1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a wall leveling device, and more particularly, to an adjustable stud adapter and a method for manufacturing and using the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In construction, studs function as structural members, providing a stable frame to which walls and ceilings are attached. A plurality of studs spaced apart from each other form a planar surface for securely receiving a wall or a ceiling. Studs are frequently constructed of wood. Irregularities and imperfections in the wood used to form a stud may result in a change in shape of the stud. For example, irregularities and imperfections in a wood stud may result in the wood stud not being straight, and thus, not being coplanar with adjacent studs. When studs are not coplanar, an attached wall or ceiling may not be flat, level, or plumb.